mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Ring vs. James Head
The fight was the UFC debut of James Head. The Fight The first round began. Ring came out southpaw and landed a leg kick and another. He is quick with those. He landed another nice leg kick. And another. Four thirty-five. Ring landed a good leg kick there. And another. Head landed a body kick and checked a leg kick. Four fifteen. Ring blocked a high kick and landed a good inside kick. Ring kneed the body as they clinched. Four minutes as he broke away. Ring kneed the body twice hard. Head landed a good straight right. Ring landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Head missed another straight right. Ring landed a leg kick. Head landed an inside kick. Three fifteen as Ring got a good single to side control. Three minutes. Ring was stepping over. He had one arm trapped. He landed a right elbow. Another there. Two thirty-five as Head rolled regaining guard. Ring landed a right hand. He stood out there. Head stood as well. Two fifteen. Head landed a right hand and missed a knee. Ring landed a straight left. Head dropped Ring with a big counter right and pounced to guard as the crowd reacted. Ring got the butterflies. He turtled up. Head worked a standing guillotine and kneed the body as they broke. One thirty-five. Head landed a left hook and kneed the body twice. Two more. Another. They broke. Ring landed a nice front kick to the body. One fifteen with a leg kick there. They clinched. Ring kneed the body twice and broke. One minute. Ring blocked a high kick and ate a good right hand and a short right elbow and another. Head kneed the body. Ring got a good single to half-guard nicely. Head took a big, deep breath. Thirty-five. Ring landed a pair of short rights. Fifteen. He landed a right elbow. Head was exhausted. "Posture up and go hard!" Ring landed a right hand. The first round ended. 10-9 Ring. On the replay, Ring got caught by a counter right to the temple. The second round began. Ring landed a leg kick. He landed another. Ring got a single to side control, Head nearly rolled Ring with a guillotine. Four thirty. Ring was trying to isolate an arm for a mounted crucifix. Four fifteen. Ring landed a left elbow. He had a reverse triangle. Four minutes. Ring lost it. He was still in north-south. He went to the other side. Three thirty-five remaining. Ring went to north-south. He worked the body. Head regained half-guard. Three fifteen. Ring landed a few short right elbows and Head regained guard. Ring stood and kicked the leg twice. Head stood with three minutes. Head was cut on the left side of his face slightly though. Ring shot for another single. He got it to half-guard nicely. Head was very tired at this point. Two thirty-five. Head regained guard. Two fifteen as Ring landed a left hand. Four hard left hammerfists and a left elbow. Head was cut. Ring landed a hard right. Head gave up the back eating three hard rights. Ring had the back, they scrambled, he was postured up in guard. Head was exhausted. Ring came down to side control. This is a bloody mess. One thirty-five as the ref stepped in to have the doctor come in and check the cut. The cut was on the bridge of the nose apparently. The doctor couldn't stop the bleeding. Head wanted to continue and they did in the same position: side control. Dean put Ring back exactly in "reverse side control." One fifteen as Ring landed two good left elbows. Ring landed another left elbow. One minute. Ring landed another short left elbow. Three more short left elbows. Head gave up the back. He regained half-guard. Thirty-five. Ring worked towards a kimura perhaps. Head was bloody. Ring went to north-south. Fifteen. He had the mounted crucifix with three more left elbows. Ring landed four short lefts. The second round ended. 10-8 Ring. Head is a bloody mess. "Put the pressure on him," Head's corner instructed. The third round began and they touched gloves. Ring landed a probing leg kick. Head was very tired. Ring landed a right hook. Four thirty-five. Ring landed a left hand. Ring got a single easily to guard. Head tried a guillotine. Four fifteen. The blood was in his eyes. Ring popped out. Four minutes. "Let go of his head!" Ring landed a good left hand. He landed another pair to the body. Three thirty with a right to the body. Head turtled up giving up the back. He rolled regaining half-guard eating seven hard left elbows and another. Three fifteen. Another pair of left elbows. Another elbow. Three minutes. A right elbow to the body, three left ones to the face. Head regained guard. Ring stood out. Two thirty-five. Ring came down to side control easily. North-south. Rogan sounded a bit bored. Two fifteen. Head was so tired. Ring landed a left elbow and missed another. He landed another pair. Two minutes. Head was in survival mode. Ring nearly had the back.Ring was in north-south. One thirty-five. Ring had the rear-naked choke without hooks and it was all over.